


Homesick

by FrostfireEzreal



Series: Fight With Me [5]
Category: ARMS (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Homesickness, Light Angst, M/M, NinCobra, One Shot, Some Japanese Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostfireEzreal/pseuds/FrostfireEzreal
Summary: Kid Cobra knows Ninjara misses home badly when they run into a Japanese fan. What better way to ease someones homesickness than to learn their language?





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> You know it's bad when you have to dig up your Japanese notes to make sure you're using the right Japanese. Ah, the things I do for this ship.  
> Thanks to animeandcherrycoke for sending me pictures of the Dream Daddy game to inspire me to write.
> 
> Disclaimer: I am in no way fluent in Japanese, I took a years worth of classes in college (and omg it was hard). I referred to my books and researched everything carefully, but if there's a mistake please tell me. TRANSLATIONS IN END NOTES.

“Amazing! Another victory in the pockets of our dynamic duo, Ninjara and Kid Cobra! With six consecutive wins under their belt, it seems as if no one can take them down! Are there any other pairs who can defeat our reigning champions? ARMS League’s resident love birds? Join us next week for their seventh match against Ribbon Girl and Min Min.”

 

“Did they have to call us that?” Ninjara grimaced after the announcer finished, the ARMS program now switching off to the commercials. 

 

“What? You don’t like it?” Kid asked, stretching out his joints.

 

“I’m not comfortable with them announcing it to the world like that.” The ninja crossed his arms, looking out to the crowds of people.

 

“You do realize the whole world already knows, right?”

 

The ninja glanced over to his boyfriend with a frown.  

 

“What? I can’t help it- I’m all over social media.”

 

The student rolled his eyes. “Oh, I’m well aware.”

 

“Ninjara! ニンジャラさん!” 

 

Both Kid Cobra and Ninjara looked to the source of the calls. A young boy sporting a Ninjara t-shirt and hat came running up to them, all smiles and eyes wide in excitement. He was holding onto a pair of Chakram’s, a replica of Ninjaras, but smaller to fit his hands. Once in front of his idol, the boy bowed. “サインをおねがいできますか?”

 

“あ、もちろん!” The ninja happily replied, taking the pen offered to him so he could sign.

 

Kid saw how Ninjara’s eyes lit up at the boy’s request. He noticed that everytime there was a fan who was Japanese, or even spoke it, Ninjara would feel more relaxed. He would converse with them longer than if they hadn’t known the language and would give them special attention. He’d brought up the topic once before with his boyfriend, and his response could be either sweet or heartbreaking depending on the person. 

 

_ ‘When someone speaks to me in my native tongue, I feel at home.’  _ Kid recalled the other saying. 

 

He knows better than anyone how much Ninjara missed being back in Japan. With the amount of time the green haired man spent on training, it had cut down the time he had to call his friends and family. Since Ninjara was quick to adapt to his new life traveling around the world Kid noticed that he left some of his customs behind, replacing his cultural habits with more convenient ones depending on where he was. While it was impressive to see how quickly he could change, it made Kid feel… Sad? And he was sure it made Ninjara feel the same way. The ninja just seemed empty lately, and when one would bring up his country he would look upset.

 

The snakeboarder sighed. He just wanted to do something to ease his boyfriend's mind.

 

**. . .**

 

Kid flipped through the pages of the pocket dictionary he picked up from the store on the way back from his fan meet. He was sitting at the tiny coffee table that furnished the otherwise empty living room of his apartment. Well, it wasn’t his apartment. It was given to him by the ARMS league- and everyone had one… But whatever, it was his for now.

 

He had his phone open to a page, titled:  _ Correct Japanese Pronunciation _ , not wanting to butcher the language anymore than he already was going to. Hearing the front door open, Kid scrambled to turn off his phone and hide the dictionary under the table. He stood from his spot and waited for the ninja to walk into the room. 

 

Once said ninja rounded the corner he froze, looking at the snakeboarder who was staring him down. “Uhm.. Is something wrong?” 

 

“Can I tell you somethin’?” Kid asked, walking over to the other.

 

“Yes? What is it?” 

 

Kid Cobra leaned in, taking Ninjara’s hands into his own. He looked into those crimson eyes he fell in love with and said, “愛してますよ.”

 

Ninjara’s eyes widened, Kid smirked behind his helmet. He totally nailed this… Is what he thought before the ninja burst out in a fit of giggles. Now it was Kid’s turn to look surprised. Did he say something wrong? He googled the phrase ten times- he was positive he said it right.

 

“Ohhh, my goodness.” Ninjara managed to say in between laughs.

 

“Was it the way I said it?” Kid asked, worried he just made a fool out of himself.

 

The ninja collected himself before answering, “No, no, it was fine. It just wasn’t the right one to say in this situation.” He smiled. “What you wanted to say was ‘ 大好きだよ .’ 愛してますよ is much too formal.. I’ve only heard it in proposals.”

 

“Oh..” The speed demon blushed, averting his gaze. “I’ll save that one for another time then..”

 

The student wrapped his arms around the other. “私もあなたがすきです.. I love you too, Kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Japanese used in chronological order:  
> ニンジャラさん (Ninjara san) - boi its his name  
> サインをおねがいできますか? (Sain o onegai de kimasuka?) - May I have your autograph?/Can you please sign?  
> あ、もちろん! (A, mochiron!) - Ah, of course!/ Certainly!  
> 愛してますよ (Ai shite masuyo) - I love you: Formal, used when proposing  
> 大好きだよ (dai suki dayo) - I love you/I really like you  
> 私もあなたがすきです (watashi mo anata ga suki desu) - I love you too: Would have used 私もあなたを愛している, but Ai could be too strong so idk


End file.
